Мистер Страйпс и Плейд Страйпс/Галерея
Новости Седельного ряда Mr. Stripes and his daughter at the entrance S6E9.png Mr. Stripes --it's going to be a very good place-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes laughs S6E9.png Mr. Stripes talks about his daughter Plaid Stripes S6E9.png Mr. Stripes --You will let her work with you-- S6E9.png Rarity a bit surprised S6E9.png Rarity a bit nervous S6E9.png Rarity --It's just-- S6E9.png Rarity --I'm dreadfully busy preparing for tonight's grand opening-- S6E9.png Rarity --as you can see-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes --There are only two things I love more than being pushy-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes pulls his daughter into frame S6E9.png Mr. Stripes shows his miniature doll furniture S6E9.png Mr. Stripes --And I would sell my entire mini-furniture collection-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes --to make my daughter happy-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes hugs Rarity --You understand--- S6E9.png Rarity shifts her view to Plain Stripes S6E9.png Plain Stripes with her eyebrows down S6E9.png Plain Stripes with her eyebrows up S6E9.png Rarity levitates Mr. Stripes's hoof off of her S6E9.png Rarity --I just don't think it's going to be possible-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes --Let me say another way-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes --Hire her or I raise rent-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes --until you no can afford!-- S6E9.png Rarity --uh-- S6E9.png Rarity hires Plaid Stripes S6E9.png Plaid Stripes gesturing Rarity to come closer S6E9.png Rarity puts her ears closer to Plaid S6E9.png Plaid Stripes loudly --First idea!-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --Instead of clothes--; Rarity rubs her ear S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --we sell glow-in-the-dark teeth!-- S6E9.png Plain Stripes --Like this-- S6E9.png Plain Stripes opens her mouth S6E9.png Plain Stripes closes her mouth S6E9.png Plain --But they glow in the dark!-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --you know how most stores-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --when the door opens-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes clearing her throat S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --we should have something-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --one of Daddy's antique horns-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes waving to Rarity S6E9.png Rarity looks mortified as Plaid Stripes walks away S6E9.png Plaid Stripes' overexcited smile S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --see if you can keep up-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --what are all clothes made of--- S6E9.png Applejack --uh, fabric--- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --bingo!-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --not in this store-- S6E9.png Applejack confused by Plaid Stripes' idea S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --two words for you-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes proposes --spoon clothes-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --all our clothes will be made of spoons!-- S6E9.png Applejack wonders what Rarity would want S6E9.png Applejack --I like you, Plaid Stripes-- S6E9.png Applejack --we'd have a spoon clothes store-- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes starting to cry S6E9.png Applejack backing away from Mr. Stripes S6E9.png Plaid Stripes --Rarity's friend doesn't like my ideas!-- S6E9.png Mr. Stripes yelling at Applejack S6E9.png Applejack and the Stripes hear club music S6E9.png Twilight sees boutique descend into chaos S6E9.png Ponies watch Twilight diving in slow motion 6E9.png Ponies arguing angrily in the boutique S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle looks at several ponies complaining S06E09.png Twilight Sparkle --how did this happen--- S6E9.png Main five looking at the boutique chaos S6E9.png Applejack apologizes to the Stripes S6E9.png Applejack --here's what I'm thinkin'-- S6E9.png Stallion looking at Plaid Stripes' spoons S6E9.png Plaid Stripes modeling spoon gloves S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Rarity blushing with pride S6E9.png Rarity looks at her friends while blushing S6E9.png Iris in on Plaid Stripes slurping soup S6E9.png Plaid Stripes surprised while sipping soup S6E9.png Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png en:Mr. Stripes and Plaid Stripes/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей